A Pokemon's curse
by Sanctuary Dreamer
Summary: Jessie and James have finally settled down. No particular plans for the future and they still have their eyes on that Pikachu. However, an encounter with a rare Pokemon has changed their lives forever. Nothing will ever be the same again. Rocketshipping, Mpreg, and swearing
1. Chapter 1

**This is..New huh? James isn't the most popular character. But I still love him a lot and was dying to see him in an Mpreg. I'm not the first to write a story like this of course. But still, I thought it would be nice :) And I know the Pokemon design is crappy, but it's not going to be around for more then the first two chapter so I think it's fine for now. There isn't a Pokemon called a Waibul is there? It sounds a tad bit familiar but I don't think there is one right?**

"James, you had better hurry up. Or else I'm going to leave you behind." Jessie threatened. She taped her foot impatiently as she waited for James. Meowth sat by her side, bored as ever. Over the years, Team Rocket had been through many many new things. While traveling through the Forrest one day to find a place to camp out, they had come across an abandoned log cabin. Upon realizing that no one would come for it, the trio began to stay here. The cabin had two large bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a small sitting room, and even a working phone! So after plenty of tidying up, the cabin had become a cozy place to call home. But despite the fact that they had settled down, they didn't forget about the Pikachu. But there was no need for them to continue to travel with them any longer. But just in case, they kept their large Meowth hot air balloon deflated and behind the house.

Jessie and James, despite the content arguing and troubles they had had in the past, with time had grown very attached to one another. And eventually began to date. However, it was a very trying relationship. They continued to argue with one another and were hardly very affectionate anymore. Other then occasionally making love, they didn't do much to prove that they were in a relationship. And even making love wasn't very fun for Jessie. James insisted on using protection, but Jessie complained, saying that it didn't feel good. The last time, Jessie had finally gotten her way and was able to do it skin to skin. But James was on edge, frightened that Jessie could get pregnant. But she scolded for this, telling him to worry about more important things. Like catching Pokemon. How her nails looked. If her hair looked okay. Ugh. And if Meowth was gaining weight. Honestly, James spoiled that thing. She couldn't lug around a Pokemon as big as a Snorlax around.

Ash, Misty, and Brock had stopped traveling after awhile. They finally found a home to settle down in in the Kanto region (I have no idea about any of the regions and what's in them so bare with me) the three of them had no idea where Team Rocket was staying, nor did Team Rocket know where the trio was staying. Ash had continued his dream to become a Pokemon master, but did the best he could here. Misty had stayed with him, not having anywhere else to go. And Brock was currently a Pokemon breeder, just as he had dreamed of becoming. One of the Nurse Joy's had found a lot of potential in him and asked him to work at a Pokemon center with her. And he had happily agreed. The group was now around 16 years old. While the team Rocket group was approaching 24.

"I'm coming I'm coming." James sighed when he exited the house. James and Jessie hadn't changed too much over the years. James hair was a bit longer, nearly down to his shoulders. While Jessie's hair had been cut and was now shorter. And of course, her chest had grown a bit larger as well. Meowth still had yet to evolve. It wasn't because he wasn't strong. It was more because he decided not too. He liked his form now and didn't see any reason to become a Persian. Plus, at this small size, he could do many more things that he wouldn't be able to do if he were a bigger Persian.

"It's about time." Jessie scolded. "We shouldn't have to be kept waiting for you just because you can't decide what to do with your hair. Why don't you just have it cut?"

"Absolutely not!" James cried as his hands flew to his hair. "It took me so long to get it this way and I don't want to loose all of my hard work!"

Jessie shook her head. "Fine have it your way." She sighed. "Let's get going. I heard that the twerps were supposed to be in town today for a Pokemon festival. Ash will be distracted long enough for us to capture that Pikachu, and then while we're at it, we'll be able to bag plenty more Pokemon. Who knows what will be there?"

"Heck if I know." Meowth said happily. "So long as we make some dough." Jessie squealed happily at the thought of the profit they could make and grabbed James's wrist.

"Let's get going!" She encouraged before pulling him after her. The only problem with living in this little cabin, besides how hot it got in the summer, was the forrest they had to travel through. When they would get through the forrest, they came to an empty field which they walked across for about twenty minutes before they finally arrived in town. Occasionally the twerps would come to this field and cross paths with Team Rocket, but thankfully, they still weren't aware that Team Rocket lived here.

The three of them entered the forrest and began walking. Thankfully it usually took only ten minutes to get through the Forrest. However, this time was different. Much much different. James paused. He had heard something. A rustling noise in the bushes. "Did you heard that?" He asked. He was always cautious when he heard something like this. It could either be a Pokemon, or a wild animal. And if it was a Pokemon, then it was there's for the taking! The three of them were still as they listened for whatever James had heard. "Up there look!" James cried as he pointed at a tree branch.

Sure enough, sitting up in the trees was a Pokemon. But this one, they had never seen before. This Pokemon, was a black cat with large golden eyes. White strips went around both of its ears and it's tail. It stretched and meowed. The sounds it made could best be described as a sound like, "Waaii." James's eyes were wide with excitement. This could be a whole new Pokemon! One that had never been seen before. And he would be the first to capture it. Jessie was excited as well. But for a much different reason.

"Just think of the cash we could make if we sold that thing!" She cried. "I don't have enough fingers to count the thousands we'll make!" Before she could attempt to get her hands on it however, James was already on the case. He wrapped his arms around the trunk of the tree and began to climb. She watched as he stealthily made his way up the large tree. Once he reached the top, he reached out his hand.

"Come closer." He encouraged. The Pokemon just stared, uninterested. "I won't hurt you. Come here please." He said again, kindly. The Pokemon, now interested, crept closer to him. it's nose twitched slightly as it sniffed at his hand. "That's it. A little closer now." He said. The Pokemon, now comfortable came even closer. But before James could get his hands on it, Jessie took action. A net was shot up and captured the startled Pokemon. Jessie pulled at the rope, pulling down the Pokemon, where it hit the ground roughly.

"I've got it!" Jessie crowed happily. James frowned and slid down from the tree. "Just look it at. Who knows how much this could be worth. Millions I bet!" She knelt down to pick up the net, but froze. The Pokemon's golden eyes had started glowing brighter and staring her right in the eyes. She found herself unable to look away.

"Jessie, Wat'cha doin?" Meowth said with a tilt of his head. Jessie's eyes had grown a bit smaller, and she seemed to be in a trance. Meowth looked over at the Pokemon as well, wondering what was so fascinating about it. And he fell into the same trance. His eyes small and unblinking. The Pokemon didn't move from the spot. It started for a good amount of time, before it finally blinked and looked away, licking it paw. "Waaai." It meowed calmly. Jessie and Meowth blinked, snapped out of their trance.

"What was that all about?" James wondered aloud.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked. James explained what had happened, much to their surprise. "I don't remember that at all. I wonder what that was?" Jessie sighed.

"Maybe it was some sorta hypnosis thingy." Meowth suggested. "A pretty lame one though. It didn't do nuthin."

Jessie huffed and lifted the bag, lugging it over her shoulder. "This better not end up being worthless. I didn't do all of that work for nothing." She grumbled as she began to walk away, the Pokemon mewing pitifully. James shook his head and looked at the Pokemon.

"I apologize for my friends behavior." He said, very aware of the way the Pokemon felt. The pokemon didn't respond. Instead, it stared at James, still very upset. It's eyes began to glow gold on again, trapping James it it's trance now. James silently followed Jessie, his eyes never leaving the Pokemon's. But this time, the Pokemon kept its gaze longer. Once they became close to the clearing, it finally blinked and turned its head. James felt so strange. He was seeing blurs, as though he had just looked into the sun. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision, but to no avail. in fact, it seemed to grow worse. He placed his hand to his head. He was starting to feel a bit light headed. What was this? Jessie and Meowth had the same thing happen to them, and they were absolutely fine. But he just felt so faint. He could tell Jessie was saying something, but she sounded as though she were underwater.

"James are you listening to me?" Jessie demanded as they finally stepped out of the forrest and onto the green field. "Once we acquire the money, we can finally get a better house then the one we've been living in. And then maybe Ash will sell us that Pikachu! It's obvious that little brat dosen t have any what things are worth. And then, we sell it for even more money! How does that sound James?...James you aren't listening again!" She scolded, finally turning around. Her expression softened a bit when she noticed how he looked. He had his eyes on the grass, his fingers brushing through his bangs. He seemed a bit unsteady on his feet. He was fine earlier. What could be wrong? "James..are you feeling alright?" She asked.

"I'm...fine." James answered breathlessly. "Let's get going." He encouraged. Jessie and Meowth were still as he started to walk ahead of them, wobbling. Jessie reached out, ready to grasp his shoulder and tell him they could just go back if he was feeling sick. But before she could say anything, James tilted and fell to his side.

"James!" The two of them cried as they ran to his side. Jessie turned him onto his back and shook his shoulders. "James, get up! What's the matter with you?" She asked frantically. James didn't answer. Just moaned a bit. Jessie tried to wake him up. She felt his forehead for fever, and was surprised to find none. What could have made him pass out? The Pokemon attack? "Meowth, we have to take him to a hospital, now!"

"Can you carry him all the way there?" Meowth asked frantically. Jessie didn't answer. Instead she lifted the unconscious man into her arms. "Should we leave the Pokemon?" Meowth asked. Jessie scoffed.

"Of course not." She said, as thought it were obvious. Meowth nodded and started dragging the sack behind him. The two of them hurried across the field, not wanting to let too much time pass. It already took them long enough to cross this field. They didn't want more time to be wasted then usual. Meowth struggled to stay right behind Jessie as she ran. After about ten minutes, they finally arrived in town. But she didn't stop there. She continued running, until she finally arrived at the big hospital near by. But she hesitated. She..she couldn't afford this. They might not let her in. They might not help James. She shook her head and left. But she wasn't able to run any longer. She was exhausted. And she was starting to get other people's attention.

But as luck might have it she saw a familiar face. Three familiar faces to be exact. Ash, Brock and Misty were coming down the sidewalk, just talking. Jessie let out a breath of relief and hurried over to them, getting their attention. "You three!" She called. "Please help us!" The three of them quickly realized that they were in need of assistance.

"Whoa! What happened?" Brock asked.

"I don know!" Jessie said breathlessly. "I think it was this Pokemon." She nodded towards the Pokemon. "Please, can you show us to the nearest hospital. And I'm..not that big one over there."

"Yea, follow us!" Ash encouraged. So, with James still Jessie followed them to the closet hospital, quietly praying that James was okay.

 **I wanted to point this out real fast. This is a FanFiction. Anything can happen. Anything at all. So long as I wish for it to happen. That's the beauty of FanFiction. Anyhow, please don't hate me writing this. I love James to death and I wanted to write this. Read and review please, thanks a whole lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

Overnight, James was monitored in the hospital. Professor Oak had come over to examine the mysterious Pokemon that they had found. Ash, and Misty had gone home, while Brock stayed to see the Pokemon as well. Jessie and Meowth were able to get permission to stay with James, so the two of them stayed overnight with him. He didn't wake up all day.

But the next morning, he finally opened his eyes. He was a bit confused at first. What happened? He sat up and winced. His gut was really hurting him. Especially his lower abdomen. He scanned his surroundings. Well he could tell that he was in a hospital. What happened the other day? He remembered encountering the strange Pokemon, and then fainting. No wait. The Pokemon had done something. Something hard to really explain. He shook his head and sighed. He could see Jessie was sitting in a chair at his bed side, slumped over, fast asleep. She looked a bit..different. but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He shook his head and looked at the end of the bed. Meowth was snuggled into the bed like an average house cat. And he had a very obvious change. James scream of shock was what alerted Jessie.

"James! What the matter?" She said, afraid that he was in pain. He pointed at Meowth. When Jessie looked at him, she also screamed, now waking up Meowth.

"Hey, what's da big idea?" Meowth yawned as he rubbed his eye. "I'm tryna sleep."

"Meowth..what in the world happened to you?" James said. "You look like you were..blown up with an air pump!"

"Wha-?" He looked down at his paws and yelped. Sure enough, his paws were huge. He looked at his feet. They were too! His whole body looked terribly bloated. "What happened to me!" He screamed.

"You've gotten...fat." Jessie cringed. Meowth growled.

"Well you ain't lookin so pretty yourself." Meowth told her. "Look atcha gut!" Jessie looked down and shrieked. Sure enough, her stomach was poking out of her shirt. She had a muffin top!

"Nooo!" Jessie wailed. "My perfect figure is gone!" It was at that moment, that Oak and the doctor returned to the room, the Pokemon from earlier resting on his shoulder.

"What seems to be the trouble?" He asked. "James are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, but something happened to Meowth!" He pointed quickly to the end of the bed, where Meowth was sitting. Oak chuckled a bit as he approached Meowth.

"How interesting." He said in an amused sounding voice. "I don't think there is anything to worry about. Your Meowth may simply be bloated." He chuckled. "Meowth, before this had happened to you, what were you most worried about? What was troubling you?"

"This!" Meowth cried. "Gettin fat like this!"

"You see? That's what you were worried about the most. This Pokemon that you three discovered brings about misfortune. It's called a Waibul. It unfortunate has only one attack however, which is why it isn't used in battle often. It brings to you whatever stresses you out the most. Meowth here was worried most about gaining weight. So that's what happened."

"So..that means.." James quickly looked at Jessie's bloated stomach. Was Jessie expecting a baby? That's what had worried him the most, so did that mean Jessie was pregnant.

"Wait, then why did I gain weight?!" Jessie demanded.

"Well what was worrying you most lately?"

"The same thing. I was worried that Meowth was going to get fat if James continued to spoil him."

"See? This Pokemon's curse doesn't work on others. Therefore, your worry was moved towards you. You gained the weight instead."

"That isn't fair at all!" Jessie cried angrily. Oak now turned to James.

"James, when you were admitted to the hospital the other night, we did some investigation to see what might have made you faint yesterday. During our examination we discovered something..very interesting." Oak's face became very serious as he stated at James's pale face. "What were you worrying about last James?"

"A...a baby." James managed to say. Oak ran his fingers down the sides of his mouth. James quickly placed both hands on his stomach. "I was worried about Jessie having a baby. But..does this mean that I..?"

"I can't tell for certain." Oak sighed. "However, when the doctors were examining you, I requested that they run as many tests as possible. That way we could determine what was wrong. One of the tests was in fact, an ultrasound. And they told me that things had changed inside of you. You had some..added parts. Female parts." James's face became even paler. "We suspect that that's why you passed out. The changes occurring in your body were too great. While you were asleep, you seemed to be in a bit of pain. That must have also been due to the changes. I imagine that you were in a bit of pain when you woke up as well."

James swallowed. "So then, how will I know if I really am pregnant?"

"Well if your expecting a baby now, then the blood tests won't be able to detect it just yet. You seem to be alright so if no further complications occur for the next few hours, then you will be released from the hospital tonight. I'll schedule an appointment for you to come back exactly a month from now, when the child is for sure going to be detected." James nodded. "The doctors here don't have much experience with male pregnancy. So I decided that the best course of action was, if you are having a baby, then I will have a Pokemon breeder come to check on you in your home occasionally. I know a certain breeder who has dealt with pregnant male Pokemon before and still does occasionally. He will be able to help you more then I can."

He pat James on the shoulder. "I can only imagine that your shocked. I'm going to leave you three for a bit alright? I'll have the doctor come in shortly to check up on you. I've already informed the breeder about what may be going on and he agreed to come over next month if you really are pregnant. See you soon." With a final wave, he was out the door.

It was quiet for a moment before Jessie broke the ice. "A baby James?" She said. "Why in the world would you worry about a baby of all things?"

"Well because Jessie. You insisted we had unprotected intercourse. And I was worried if we were going to end up regretting it or not." He squeezed the blankets a bit, another cramp twisting at his gut.

"Honestly James, if you didn't worry about this sorts of things, this wouldn't happen." Jessie sighed.

"Don't blame me for this! Your the one who provoked the Pokemon!" James retaliated. "I was trying to treat it well and you had to go and ruin everything!"

"Well your the one who-!"

At that moment, the door opened and the doctor came in. They were quiet as the doctor did some tests on James before assuring him that he was doing fine.

And later that night, as Oak said, the three of them were discharged. James was very quiet on the way home. Jessie meanwhile was grumbling the whole time. Meowth had become tired on the way there, due to all the extra weight he had on him, and Jessie in the end had to carry him. When they arrived at the log cabin, James quietly went to the bedroom he and Jessie shared and went straight to bed. Jessie stayed up for a bit, moping about her pot belly before finally joining him in bed, Meowth at her heels.

"So..what are ya gonna do if there is a baby?" He asked.

"I don't know." Jessie sighed. "Probably abort it if it's possible." She said, making Meowth freeze. She talked about it so casually, as though it was no big deal. "Are you coming?" Jessie said, when she saw he had stopped.

"Y-yea.." He said, quickly catching up to her. "Are you sure that's what you wanna do?"

"Well of course. We can't have some brat in the house. I can't take care of a kid and neither can James. And besides, do you know how expensive kids are? I'd need to get a job, set up a nursery, not to mention all of the hospital bills. We'll never catch that Pikachu at this rate." She growled. "And it's all that stupid James's fault."

"Well..it's not like he did it on purpose."

Jessie now stopped and turned around. "What is the matter with you today Meowth? Your usually on my side, not defending that spineless wimp! Have you gone soft?"

"No of course not!" Meowth insisted. "Its just that..a-all this fat! It's made me go all nice n stuff." He quickly lied. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Well your going on a diet as soon as possible then. C'mon, let's go to bed." She entered the bedroom. James was already liyng down, asleep. He hadn't even bothered to change into his pajamas. He was still wearing his Team Rocket uniform. Jessie shook her head and got changed. When she came back to bed, she couldn't help but stare at James. One of his arms, was wrapped firmly around his abdomen, and his cheeks were a bit wet. She rolled her eyes and got into the bed.

"Stupid James..."


	3. Chapter 3

**something k should quickly bring up about the end of this chapter. James does have Cacnea with him, even though at this point, he already have it to Gardenia. But I love Cacnea to much for it to be gone. Also, I do know Ahs should be with Max, May, and Brock rather then with Brock and Misty. But I can't stand the new characters. Keeping it classic guys. Don't hate me.**

A few more hours. Just a few more hours left before the big appointment. A month had finally passed and Professor Oak was calling for James to come back to the hospital to be checked out. The appointment was around noon and it was currently nine in the morning. For the past week, James had been stressing and worrying, hardly able to sleep. The day after he had been discharged from the hospital, he had gone out and bought himself a book on pregnancy, and a journal to record different possible symptoms. Jessie has scolded him angrily for wasting money when they already didn't have much to begin with, but James ignored her.

Over the past month, Meowth had managed to drop a lot of the weight he had gained, but his stomach still had a small pouch. And Jessie had been able to loose all of the weight thankfully. But while she was dieting, she had been crabby and always in a bad mood. But now that the weight was gone, so was the diet.

James meanwhile, had discovered something a bit..troubling. the day after he had been in the hospital, he had gone to the restroom and had almost fainted on the spot. While he did still have his male genitals, he was terribly surprised. He had also developed a...female part. He knew that it shouldn't have been too surprising, seeing as how he had female parts inside as well. But it was still a big shock to see a girls part in between his legs.

The trio were sitting at the table currently, having their breakfast. Seeing as how they didn't have much money, meals usually consisted of rice, bread, fruits, and vegetables. But when they made (aka stole) any amount of money, they put a certain amount of it away, so that once a month, they could afford to buy a big meal! Meat, vegetables, potatoes, rolls, all the food stuff! But for today, their meal was rice and bread. But James left his untouched as he scanned his book once again. Leaving Meowth to swipe his bread.

'Let's see..' James mused silently as he compared what was in his journal to what was in the book. 'The symptoms are being described as...cramping, fatigue, frequent urination, bloating, and some nausea." He then looked over his journal. 'I've been quite tired lately. And I have been needing more frequent restroom trips. I don't have bloating but I do have a bit of cramping. And no nausea yet, but foods or coffee with strong scents haven't exactly appealed to me." He chewed on the end of his pencil as he started at the list.

Suddenly, Jessie banged on the table, starting him out of his skin. "Darn it James! Your really staring to piss me off!" She growled. "Why are you keeping that stupid journal anyways? There's no point in it!"

James frowned. "Well I thought it would be best to keep track to everything that's been going on." He answered calmly. "That way, I can let the doctor know just in case something is wrong or abnormal."

"Why do you even care? I imagine you don't plan on keeping that brat " she retaliated. Now James looked at her, a bit of confusion on his features.

"When did I ever say I didn't plan to keep it?" He asked. Jessie nearly fell off of her chair.

"You can't be serious!" She demanded, stabbing her fork into her bread, making James and Meowth jump. "Why would you want to do something so absolutely stupid? We can't possibly keep the brat!"

James wrapped his arm around his stomach defensively. "Well that's not your decision to make." He said. "This is my child and mine alone. And please stop referring to it as a brat." He requested.

"James we can't afford a baby! We're poor as it is! And what about our mission? What about team Rocket? Do you even care?" She asked. James hesitated.

"Well don't you think this is a bit more important then our mission?" He asked.

"It isn't!" She screeched. She was getting genuinely angry with him. How could say this! "We've been working so hard for years and you just want to quit?"

"We have been working hard, but we haven't gotten anywhere. Maybe..maybe it's time to give up." Jessie stared at him, her eyes wide with astonishment and disbelief. Give up? After everything they had been through? Just for the sake of some kid that they hadn't even met yet? Just for a little brat? Just for..a mistake. "Anyways, I'll have to figure something out. The baby could probably sleep in that empty bedroom. And then there's the issue with money right? Well then-" He was interrupted when Jessie stormed around the table to him, and struck him across the face. He blinked a few times before cradling his cheek and facing Jessie, who he was shocked to see was in tears.

"How could you be so selfish?" She said angrily, on the verge of crying. "We've been working so hard and your ready to just give up? What's the matter with you?" She grit her teeth and balled her fists, as though she wanted to strike him again. "James, I hate you!" She cried before storming back to the bedroom they shared and slammed the door shut. James stood there in shock. Sure she had told him that many times over the years, but never with such anger. He stared at the hall that she had gone down, but didn't make an effort to move. Just stood there, one hand on his stinging cheek. She didn't really hate him did she? He frowned, also feeling a bit angry. Why was she mad at him? He was telling the truth, how he really felt. And she was so upset with him! That hardly seemed fair. He shook his head and went to the front door.

"Hey, where are ya goin?" Meowth asked, hopping off of his chair and following him. "The appointment's not for a few hours."

"I just need to clear my head." He muttered. "Don't follow me." Before James left, he called for Mime Jr, who was at his side in a second. He lifted the small Pokemon onto his shoulder nd he was out the door a second later, leaving Meowth a bit troubled. What was he supposed to do? Go to Jessie? Leave her alone? Follow James anyways? He didn't know. He settled with hanging out on the window ledge for awhile. He curled up as the sun beat down in his fur. Since it was July, it was often quite warm outside, making Meowth a lot sleepier. He closed his eyes and was asleep in a second.

He wasn't quite sure how long he had slept, nor what occurred as he slept. But he was awoken by the front door opening. He sleepily opened an eye to see James come into the house. He set Mime Jr down on the table and pat his head. He seemed to be in higher spirits. He looked at Meowth. "I came to get my journal. I need to start heading towards the hospital now for the appointment." He picked up the journal and went to the bedroom. "Jessie!" He called. "I'm leaving now alright? I'm going to the appointment."

"I don't care." Was the response. James sighed through his nose and shook his head. He walked back to the door and looked at Meowth.

"Do you want to come?" He asked. Meowth hesitated. Well it was better then stayed here.

"Sure."

LATER

After a long trek to the hospital the two of them made it. When they entered, the nurse quickly recognized James and called for Oak. He came out to the waiting room and greeted them. As asked that Meowth stay behind in the waiting room as he took James back to have him examined. Meowth defiantly wasn't happy, but relented and plopped down on a chair in the waiting room. Oak nodded and took James back. As he waited, Meowth browsed the magazine's, hoping to find anything of interest. But of course they were all outdated and boring. "I hate hospitals.." He grumbled.

THEN

The tests took about an hour. It didn't take long to get the blood, but getting the blood tested took a bit longer. As the blood was being tested, James waited in the examination room. He was told that if the result was positive, then that Oak would have the Pokemon breeder come with him in order tk meet James. James bit on his thumbnail. He was already quite sure of what the results would be. But it was still a bit nerve racking. The door opened and Oak walked in with another nurse and a clipboard. "Hello James." He said. "So your tests came back positive, as we had expected. Congratulations." James smiled weakly. "Anyhow, the breeder is here to speak to you." A tall man walked in. One that James was quite familiar with.

"You?!" James cried. "Why you of all people?" And standing there, was none other then Brock, the seventeen year old Pokemon breeder. Brock however didn't seem to upset.

"They already told me it was you. Congratulations James." He said calmly. James sighed heavily.

"Of course it's you." He muttered. Brock ignored his comment and held up the journal he had been given.

"The symptoms you described here seem to be accurate. Your having symptoms of pregnancy that correspond with someone at five weeks, like you are." James didn't say anything, so Brock continued. "As you enter the second month, you'll probably experience a few new symptoms. Mood swings, nausea and vomiting, and spotting are the main complaints at that stage. Interestingly enough, Pokemon go through the same thing during their pregnancy's." He chuckled.

"So..everything is fine then right?" He asked. "May I leave?"

"Not quite yet James. There's some thing I needed to talk to you about first." James folded his arms.

"Well I'll leave you two for now." Oak said. "Brock, I trust that you'll be able to discharge James once your finished?" Brock nodded. Oak gave one last congratulations before leaving the room. James faced Brock again.

"James, I wanted to be able to visit you every now and again. That way I can keep an eye on how your doing. Would you procedure home visits or just coming to the hospital yourself?"

"I'll come here." He answered immediately. If the twerp ever came to their house, Jessie would throw a fit and throttle him. "I don't mind." Brock nodded and wrote it down. The two of them continued to discuss a few things. What was considered abnormal, what James could and could not do, and when to come by again. Once they were finished up, James was more then relieved. He didn't want to be in this little room any longer.

"Before you go, there's one more thing I should tell you James." His face suddenly grew serious and a bit..concerned. "Something important. I think I should have addressed this first but I wasn't sure how to. It's a bit of a touchy topic." James swallowed. Was he talking about abortion? "James, as you know I've dealt with pregnant male Pokemon before. I've studied them, watched their progression, and assisted during the delivery. And over time, I've noticed a pattern. I don't know if it will be the same for you though. This is the first time I've met a pregnant male." James was getting a bit worried.

"What is it? Just get it over with." He told him. Brock sighed.

"The Pokemon that get pregnant..become ill." This defiantly got James's attention. "Although they have been adapting to bare kids, they still aren't fully developed. Their immune systems aren't fully prepared for a child and treat it like a virus. Around the end of the second month, the Pokemon gets really sick, for about a week or so. And at the end of the week, one of two things usually happen. The baby is either miscarried, or it survives." James became pale. He could loose the baby? He placed his hand on his stomach and swallowed.

"What are the chances of that happening?" He asked.

"Honestly, one in three." Brock responded. James stared at his lap. "But if the baby does survive, it isn't over yet." He continued. "After that, your pregnancy will likely continue on as normal. But you'll want to be careful. The Pokemon I studied were much more susceptible to illnesses and got sick more often throughout the duration of the pregnancy." He said. "So try not to get ill. Don't go out in the cold without bundling up, don't exhaust yourself in the heat, be sure to sanitize, things like that." He instructed. James nodded, taking a mental note. Brock sighed through his nose. "And then theirs the matter of..the birth itself." He seemed sad and a bit worried. This made James even more nervous.

"Around the end of the pregnancy, your body will be even worse off, and you'll likely be sick on and off. And finally when labor starts, it will take a lot of strength and energy out of you. And.." He was quiet for a moment. "Honestly, one out of two male Pokemon that have given birth..have died."

James gripped tightly at his pant legs. If he hadn't been sitting, he probably would have fainted by now. He could die? Without even seeing his baby? "I..I see."

"But like I said, your the first pregnant male human I've ever seen. So it might be different for you then it is for Pokemon. But honestly..I wouldn't count on it." He admitted softly.

James nodded. "I understand." He got off the table and shook Brock's hand. "And please..don't tell the others about this okay? I'd rather not have them know that I'm around you so much. I'll do the same for Jessie and Meowth." Brock nodded and promised him. Brock provides him with a few pamphlets, some words of advice, and a sad smile before discharging him. Back in the waiting room, Meowth was practically dying of boredom.

"What took ya so long?" He grumbled, sliding out of his chair. "Something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." He remarked.

James didn't answer. Should he tell Meowth what the doctor said? After a moment, he finally gave a small smile. "I'm pregnant."

AFTERWARDS

Another long trek back to the house was made. James was carrying Meowth on his back. The lazy cat had grown tired and fell asleep on his back. When they came to the house, James let himself in and dumped Meowth on the couch. He saw Jessie sitting at the dining room table, drinking a cup of tea. When she saw James, she looked away. James desperately wanted to tell her what he had heard. He had to tell someone. Anyone. He was practically dying, and no one knew but him. It was a terribly sad thought. One that he didn't want to keep in. "Hello Jessie." He said. She humphed and turned away. Ah, so she was still mad at him huh? She wasn't likely to listen to him even if he tried to talk to her. "I'm pregnant." He said.

"I knew that." She responded flatly. "So what?" James bit his lip and don't move from his spot. Should be tell her?

"I just..thought you'd like to know." He finally said with a shrug. "I mean,, it's kind of important isn't it?"

"Maybe to you but not ." Jessie said, still not looking at James. "It's your child after all. Not mine. And besides,.." she now looked up at him with a steady gaze. "It's apparently more important to you then I am." She looked down at her cup now. James wasn't sure what to say, other then to try and talk her out of this mind set.

"Jessie please don't be like that. You know that your important to me." He protested.

"Say James." She said. "Why don't we just give up huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"On our relationship I mean. Why don't we just give up?" She let James stare wide eyes for a moment before continuing. "It's been a bad relationship for awhile now, and nothing new had been happening. And now this? May be it's for the best that we just break up." Jesse's hart felt like stone. She wanted nothing more to do with James at this point.

James's however was shocked. She wanted to end it? Sure it had been a rocky relationship, but they could still try couldn't they? "Jessie please." He said, not sure of what else to say but this. Jessie didn't say a word. She just sipped at her tea, as if to say that this conversation was over. James clenched and unclentched his fists. She ment it? She really did didn't she?

"If..if that's what you want." He finally said. "I'm a little tired. I'm going to go lie down for a bit." Jessie grunted in response, her head resting in her hand.

James went into the bedroom and sat on the bed, staring at the door. So she really wanted to end it huh? He was very still, but his mind was racing. He could lose his baby, he could get very sick, he could die..and in the end no one would care about him. No one at all. Tears slipped down his cheeks and onto his hands, which were resting in his lap. But he still didn't move from his spot on the bed.

After a moment, the door opened and Meowth came in, with the intent to the bed. He froze when he saw James in this state. "H-hey Jamsie-boy. What's da matter?" He asked. Mime Jr was right in his heels. It was probably an instinct, but Mime Jr had known that James was feeling upset. But he hadn't been able to open the door on his own to get in. James didn't answer him. Instead he rubbed at his eyes to rid himself of the tears.

"Nothing nothing." He promised. "I'm fine."

"Well...Jessie went out. It's just us now." He said. James frowned. Of course she just decided to leave. Probably went to shop or something like that. He sighed sadly. Meowth and Mime Jr shared a look. Mime Jr was the first to act, jumping into the bed and into James's shoulder.

"Mime mime." He cooed, snuggling up to James's cheek. He didn't like seeing his trainer sad. James seemed to cheer up just a little bit and raised his hand to pay Mime on the head. Meowth realized that his was what James needed. His friends by his side. He left for a moment. He returned with a few Pokeballs and set them in the floor. Out came Carnivine, and Cacnia, both of which joined their trainer and cuddled up to him. James was quite shocked for a moment before new tears began to well in his eyes and he began to sob. The three Pokemon stayed there at his side, holding him. So someone did care about him. They cared about him a lot.

Meowth shook his head and closed the door, leaving them alone. "I'm too soft.." He muttered. "Dese goofballs made me all nice." He said with a shake of his head. "Oh well. What are ya gonna do?"


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter might be a bit confusing if you haven't seen the Pokemon episodes "Holy Matrimony," from the first Pokemon season and "Sweet baby James," from Pokemon: Advance generation. I suggest you watch it before reading this chapter. If your a James fan, then I swear you won't regret it! This chapter is a lot of arguing between Jessie and James so..brave yourself. Any ideas for the next chapter? Cause I have yet to have any.**

A few days had passed after the big break up. James had continued to sleep in the same bed as Jessie, seeing as how he no other choice in the matter as to where he would sleep. But that was the closest that the two of them were now. In the mornings, as soon as they woke up, they went their own separate ways. They didn't even try to catch the Pikachu much anymore. Jessie just didn't want to be involved with James at all. She did occasionally go out to catch other Pokemon, but her plans usually ended in failure, making her frustrated and lash out at James in anger.

James continued to log his new symptoms in his journal. So far nothing out of the ordinary. Brock seemed to be right in the nose about the symptoms. About two days after being declared pregnant, he noticed he was becoming a bit moodier. He would take his Pokemon out back to train them up a bit, and when they messed up, he got more upset then usual. But if he yelled at them, he felt uncharacteristically guilty.

And then right at the six week mark, that's when the morning sickness started. It wasn't bad, he wasn't up at five in the morning every single morning, vomiting. It was occasional but often took him by surprise. Some mornings, he woke up feeling fine and ready to eat. But others, he had to stay in bed for about an hour or so to let his stomach settle. He read up himself on methods of coping. So now he kept a small bowl or crackers by his bedside for himself before he got up in the mornings, as he had read that it was supposed to help. The only things that really made him feel ill was strong scents, like the cooking of meat, the brewing of coffee, or the steaming of vegetables. But of course, Jessie was as unsympathetic. She didn't cook anything for him, so he had to make his own meals.

One morning, about two weeks after the last hospital visit, James lie in bed, feeling a bit unwell. Not as badly as when he had first awoken, but still a bit crummy. The heat didn't help him either. It was the middle of July, and the cabin didn't have an air conditioner, nor did they have curtains for the window, so James got all of the heat right onto his face, making him feel a bit worse. He wore only an undershirt and a pair of shorts as he stared at the ceiling. He heard the door of the room open and he turned his head. Meowth had strolled in. Unlike James and Jessie, he actually liked the warmth, as it helped him sleep. He likely came in to take a catnap..despite the fact that he had woken up only two hours ago, if not less.

"Oh hey James." He said as he hopped onto the bed. "How ya feelin?"

"A little better I think." James sighed.

"Dats good." Meowth said as he kneeded his claws into a particularly sunny spot on the bed. Well at least he cared a little about James, unlike Jessie. The two of them were silent for a moment.

"Say, Meowth?" Said James. He was answered with a grunt. "Do you think..that I'm doing the right thing? Keeping the baby I mean." He asked. Meowth yawned.

"Well I couldn't tell you dat." Meowth said. "It's your kid not mine." He said. James bit his lip.

"Yes, I suppose your right." He said. He didn't say anything more.

"Why? You regret it or something?" Meowth asked, opening an eye. James shook his head.

"No that's not it. But..I suppose I'm having second thoughts. Jessie was right. We don't have much money as it is. And I don't think I could get a job that would be suited to pay enough money to support a baby. And Jessie would rather die then get a job too." He sighed. This was the main issue on his mind when he thought about the baby. Money. They needed quite a bit, and fast. And whenever he thought about money, one thing often came to mind. His mansion. The one his parents had waiting for him. And he could go down there right now and claim it. But if he wanted to do that, then he had to marry..Jessiebelle. Just the thought of her made him shudder. But at this point, what other choice did he have? Come to think of it, he'd likely have to inform his parents about what was going on. Hmm..Nanny and Pop-pop would have to know as well. He often came by to visit them in order to see his Chimeco and make sure it was doing well. They were very doting, so as soon as he got even the slightest baby bump, they would notice right away. Ugh, such a hassle. He'd have to call today and tell them he was coming over tomorrow. He groaned and brought his arms up to his eyes to shield them from the light. Why was this becoming so complicated?

Another half an hour passed before he left the bed and went down to the kitchen. He could see Jessie on the couch, doing her nails. He entered the kitchen and made a face. Jessie had left quite coffee pot on the counter. She knew he didn't like the way it smelt right now. He sighed and held his breath as he took it to another part of the kitchen. He got started on making some toast for himself. And per usual, he tried to start up a conversation.

"So Jessie." He said. No answer, also per usual. "I was thinking about getting a job for myself. You know, to support the baby." Still no answer. "But it might not pay enough. Would you consider also getting one?" This earned a chuckled from Jessie but nothing else. As though she were telling him, 'are you seriously asking me to get a job for YOUR kid? Get bent.' He grit his teeth and didn't push the matter. He knew Jessie was upset, but he was tired of her ignoring him for the past two weeks. He started to wash Jessie's breakfast plates. He had found a new maternal feel now, often tidying up, and fussing over things.

"I asked you before not to leave your coffee pots on the counter. The smell makes me nauseous. Just brew enough coffee for a cup or two." Still no acknowledgement whatsoever. It was like he was a father talking to his teenage daughter. "Are you even listening to me?" He demanded. She just grunted. James found himself AGAIN gritting his teeth. "Hey, just how long do you plan to stay upset with me?" He asked. "I haven't done anything wrong here." He heard Jessie scoff.

"Thats funny James." The first thing she's said in awhile. "It's like you don't even remember. You know? How you have up on everything. How you've stopped caring about everything. How nothing is important to you now.".

"The baby. The baby is important to me." He said as he turned off the sink.

"I mean nothing that matters is important to you." Jessie sighed. "I never asked for a baby. And your acting like I'm being selfish for not wanting anything to do with it. I told you nothing good would come from keeping the baby. But you decide to go against me and just do whatever the hell you want, without considering others. If you ask me, your the one being selfish, not me." James didn't respond. Just got himself some water. Having not talked to him for awhile, Jessie had quite a bit to say to him, and most of it was negative. "If you ask me, you ought to just get the abortion. I mean, it's not cheap or anything but it's defiantly not as expensive as raising the baby itself." James approached her. "The brats more trouble then it's worse. And trust me. After the procedures done, you'll be thanking-" Before she could finish, James had taken his water glass, and dumped the entire contents of it over her head, leaving her sputtering and outraged.

"James!" She cried. "What is the matter with you?!" James's brows were furrowed and his face was turning red.

"Now..now you listen to me." He said bitterly. "I have had enough of this. I told you already. I will NOT get rid of my child Jessie. To hear you talk like that hurts a lot. I'm not being selfish. I just don't want to terminate a life that hasn't done anything wrong. Your the selfish one here!" He blinked furiously. Ah, the stupid mood swings were getting to him, making him teary eyed. "I don't care if you don't want anything to do with it. But at least stop ignoring me! It hurts more then you could ever imagine! I know the Pikachu mission was important to you. I know that team rocket is important to you. It is to me too! But have you ever considered for just a moment that maybe this is a bit more important then that?"

Jessie was shocked but soon got to her feet. "James your not even thinking about my feelings at all! Of course it's important to me! But what do you decide to do, rather then come up with a solution? You decide to quit all together! You don't even find me important anymore!"

"But I do Jessie. You've always been important to me! Your the one that broke up with me!"

"Because you won't think about me for a change!"

This arguing had woken up Meowth, who came from the room to see what the commotion was about. He climbed into the couch, Mime Jr at his side, who was worried and watching the argument, powerless to do anything more.

"Jessie you can really be a terrible person sometimes you know that?"

"Me? Well what in the world did I do?"

"You keep telling me that I won't think about you! Well what about me huh? Have you ever stopped for a second to think how I might feel about all this? I'm carrying a baby that I didn't ask for and that you seem to loathe!"

"Well if that's how you feel then just Get. Rid. Of. It! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

James stomped his foot on the ground. "I said no Jessie!" Tears were streaming down his face now. "You don't care even the slightest about me do you?"

Jessie scoffed. "I never said that. It's the brat I don't care about."

"Then why have you been ignoring me all this time? I didn't make this baby on purpose! I didn't conceive in purpose! I haven't done anything wrong and yet I'm being punished for it." He rubbed angrily at his eyes. "Damn it Jessie, I'm practically dying, and you don't even care do you?!" He screamed. There a long silence after that. Jessie was wide eyed, as well as the two Pokemon on the couch. James rubbed his eyes, trying to stop crying. "Just forget it!" He huffed. "I shouldn't have even tried to talk to you. It's not like you'll listen." And with that, he stormed to the bedroom and slammed the door. Jessie stood there shocked. She turned to Meowth

"Meowth, what did he mean by, 'I'm practically dying?" She asked. Meowth shook his head, indicating that he didn't know. She waited a moment before going into the bedroom. James had thrown himself onto the bed and was angrily sobbing into a pillow. She slowly approached him. "J-James?" She said.

"Leave me alone!" James yelled back. Jessie flinched.

"James what did you mean back there when you said you were dying? Your not actually..dying are you?" She asked.

"Why do you care?" He asked. Jessie huffed.

"Well if my teammate is dying, don't I have the right to know?"

"I'm not your teammate anymore remember? I'm just a bit fat quitter who doesn't think of others." He said angrily.

"James stop it! I want to know what you meant!" She demanded. James hesitated. He didn't want her to know. It would just hurt even worse when she forced him again to abort the baby.

"What I meant was that this is killing me. All of the hate, and all of the negativity. I don't like it, and it's practically killing me." He finally settled with. "I don't want to live like this Jessie." He pushed himself up so that he was facing her. "Look, I'm sorry for ruining everything. I'm sorry for conceiving this child. I'm sorry for everything that I've done. So please, don't keep pushing me away okay? We don't have to love each other. We don't even have to like each other. But can't we at least be civil with one another?" He asked pledingly. Jessie was silent for a moment.

"I...I can agree to that. I don't know if I can love you like I did before at this point. But I still want to keep you as a friend alright? I'm sorry for being so harsh." James smiled and embraced her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. She didn't see him grimace. While he had been crying, he had remembered something. The end of the second month was almost here. Brock had told him that the pregnant Pokemon often became quite ill during this time. He's have to pass it off for a flu if it did happen. But...just how sick was he going to get?


	5. Chapter 5

A day turned into a week which turned into two weeks. The two of them had managed to finally become friends with each other again. While they weren't dating any longer, they still managed to be somewhat civil to one another. James so far, had been feeling quite normal. Brock had warned him about the illness starting possibly at the end of the second month but so far he was feeling fine. August was here now, and it wasn't as hot anymore so maybe that's what was helping a bit. James couldn't say for sure, but he was just grateful that nothing too concerning had happened. Not yet anyhow..

One day, very early in the morning, the team rocket trio were fast asleep. Jessie and James in the bed, and Meowth on the floor, having been kicked off at one point in the night. So he was curled up on the wood floor. Meowth awoke when he heard the shifting of the bed and a small moan. His ears twitched and he opened a large eye. Ugh not again. He watched and after a moment, a pair of legs, covered by blue pajama bottoms swung off the bed and stood. Seems like it was going to be one of those mornings for James. James hurried from the room and towards the small bathroom in the hallway. He could hear the light click on and the door being shut and locked. Meowth hopped up onto the bed and curled up on James's pillow, not much caring about where the man would sleep now. He could have the floor of he wanted, see how he liked it.

Meanwhile in the restroom, James was resting his head on his arms which were perched on the closed toilet bowl as he waited for the nausea to pass. Morning sickness was still an issue for him in his third month, but thankfully it didn't seem to be getting too much worse. He was hoping he was just a bit nauseous and wasn't going be be sick this time, but his stomach suddenly twisted tightly, making him gag. He threw open the lid and was soon bringing up the contents of his stomach. Ugh, it was so disgusting and he hated it. His sick spell lasted for about twenty minutes and left him feeling weak, per usual. When those twenty minutes had passed, he was able to push himself up from the floor and flush the contents of his stomach down.

He walked over to the sink, but found himself gripping tightly to the porcelain fixture to hold himself up. Gosh, he was probably a lot more tired then he had realized. He managed to wash out his mouth, but couldn't be bothered with brushing his teeth this time. He couldn't seem to muster up the energy. He sighed. He just hoped..this wasn't what Brock was talking about. It was probably nothing..

He pushed away from the sink and walked to the door, his knees trembling the whole way. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. But as he walked out, that's when he knees decided to give way. And when he fell, his head slammed into the bathroom door frame, and after that, it was all black.

Back in the bedroom, Meowth shifted and opened his eyes. He had been about to fall asleep, when he had suddenly hear the loud thud. He lifted his head and listened. He didn't hear anything else after that. What could that have been? He glanced at Jessie. She was still fast asleep. She was used to James being stupid and making noise when they were supposed to be asleep, so she didn't pay much mind to it anymore and was able to sleep right through it, unless he physically tried to wake her up. Meowth sighed. "Looks like I'm da one who has to check on dat bozo." He muttered. He arched his back and yawned before hopping off the bed and going out into the hall. He didn't really expect to see James sprawled on the floor in the bathroom door frame.

"James!" Meowth cried. He rushed down the hall, and was soon right in front of the blue-haired man. "James are you okay? Say something!" There was no response for a moment. Meowth turned and was about to run to Jessie, when he heard a moan. He turned around again, to see James slowly lifting himself up. Both hands were firmly on the ground and he was able to lift his head.

"Oh...it's you Meowth." He said slowly.

"James what da Heck happened?" Meowth asked. James shook his head.

"I just took a tumble is all. I'm all right. Just help me up okay?" But before he could hold out his hand, he could see Meowth suddenly looked shocked. "Whats the matter Meowth?" He asked. He felt something warm suddenly drip onto his hand. He looked down, and his eyes became wide. Something red and thick was on his hand. Was that...?

He reached up and put a hand on his head and could feel that substance in his hair and trickling onto his forehead. He shakily pulled his hand away and his suspicions were confirmed. Blood. There was blood coating his hand. His hand shook as he stared at the crimson blood and could feel more coming from him. Meowth stood still, unsure of what to do. He saw James's eyelids flutter a bit, before he fell to the floor once more. Meowth couldn't tell if he fainted because of the sight of the blood, or something else. Meowth hurried back to the room and jumped on top of Jessie.

"Jessie! You gotta wake up!" He cried, shaking her. Jessie moaned and turned over, glaring at Meowth.

"Go. Away." She said angrily. "If your hungry then go ask James to make you something. Leave me alone."

"No! It's James!" He said. Jessie rolled her eyes. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

"If he's thrown up on his clothes again then just tell him to put them in the bathroom and come back to bed." She told him before rolling back over and closing her eyes. Meowth was at a loss for words. No matter what he said, she probably wouldn't come. So he'd have to get a little physical. He brought out his claws and slashed at her side. Not deep enough to break the skin, but enough to rip her pajamas and leave some red marks. Jessie jolted and sat up. "You stupid cat! What was that for?!" She demanded. Meowth jumped from the bed and dashed from the room. "You little-! Get back here!" She screeched as she jumped out of bed and ran after him.

When she entered the hall way, she froze. James was on the ground, blood pooling around his head, and Meowth sat next to him, waiting for Jessie. Jessie only stood there, her mouth agape as she stared at the sight before her. Eventually she snapped back to reality and rushed over to James. She turned him into his back and brushed back his hair to examine the wound. There was a nasty gash in the side of his head. He probably hit his head and was knocked out. Still that was a big wound. He might need stitches for it. As she tried to wipe away some of the blood with her hand, she noticed something disturbing. She stopped and placed the back of her hand on his forehead. "He's burning up!" She said, very shocked. He might have hit his head because he fell due to the fever. What was she supposed to do...?

She glanced at her shredded pajamas. That gave her an idea. She let James's head rest on her lap and continued to rip her pink pajamas until she had made some thick strips and she was wearing what looked like a crop top instead of a pajama top. She wrapped those pink strips around James's head in order to control the bleeding. "Alright, let's get him in the balloon." She instructed. But soon after she said that, she groaned. She forgot, it was deflated and in the backyard. It would take forever to blow it up and get it ready. That was time that she didn't have. But how was she going to get him to the hospital now? She glanced at the phone. She could call someone...but then their location would be given away. She glanced at James, whose breathing was a bit ragged. Oh...but what choice did she have? She lifted James carefully and brought him to the bed. After quickly changing her shirt, she went to the phone and found the old phone book. She dialed up the hospital that she had first taken James to, as they probably knew about James's condition and would be able to take better care of him.

After a moment, a nurse picked up the phone. "Hello.." Jessie said hesitantly. "May I please speak to James's doctor?" She asked. "James Williams." There was a quiet murmur on the other end of the phone as though the nurse was talking to someone else.

"He's not hear right now. But I'll give you his number so you can call him yourself." Jessie agreed and quickly wrote down the number she was given before hanging up. Before calling the doctor, she quickly checked on James. He was lying under the covers, still not moving. She went back to the phone and quickly called up the doctor. And soon enough, she was met with a familiar but sleepy sounding voice. Why did he sound so familiar?

"Hello? Who is this?" He asked with a yawn. "It's a little early in the morning to be calling isn't it?"

"Are you James's doctor?" She asked. There was a bit of hesitation before she heard a shuffling and finally a response in a clearer voice.

"Yes this is him. What's going on?" He asked. Brock could tell this was Jessie. He wasn't sure what to do, so he decided it was best to just be as casual as he can and not reveal who he was.

"Somethings wrong with James." She said. "And I can't get him to the hospital. Would you be able to come over and help?" She asked. A bit of hesitation again before he agreed. "Thank you so much."

"It's fine. Now can you tell me what's going on?" He asked.

"Well I'm not too sure. I found him lying soon the ground, and their was a big gash in his head. And when I went to wipe away the blood, I realized that he had a high fever." She heard him make a worried tsk sound before speaking.

"Alright ill be right over. May I have your address?" Jessie let him know the location of the house and then hung up after bidding him farewell. Once she was through, she returned to the bedroom and sat down with James. She gently grasped his hand and held it in her lap. His hand was awfully warm. Was he in pain right now? She hoped not. She stayed with him, massaging the ha and she was holding as though it would help him feel a bit better. After about half an hour of awful waiting, she heard a knock on the front door. She squeezed his hand once more before hurrying to answer the door.

"You?!" She demanded. Brock was standing at the door, a bag of supplies in his hand. "What in the world are you doing here?!" She said, about to close to door on him. Before she could shut it, Brock stopped it with his foot.

"Wait!" He said quickly. "You called me!"

"What? I didn't call you! I called a doctor." She insisted, not thinking about how he would know that she called for someone.

"That's right. Me." Brock said simply. "I'm the doctor you called for." Jessie stepped back, shocked. He was the doctor? Why him of all people? As she stayed there in shock, Brock brushed past her and walked in. She shook her head and silently led him to the bedroom. Brock frowned when he saw the state he was in. "Would you mind staying somewhere else for a moment. I need to check him out." Brock said. Jessie was hesitant but obliged eventually. She waited outside the door for a painfully long time, praying that it was nothing serious. Meowth came by at some point at sat with her, just as worried as she was.

The door suddenly creaked open, and the two of them jumped up. Brock was exiting the room, his bag in hand. "How is he?" Jessie asked, wringing her hands together.

"He's doing alright for now." Brock answered. "His fever is a bit high and I was able to stitch up the wound. Right now he's resting so he should be alright. I imagine he'll wake up a little later on." Jessie nodded nervously. Brock was quiet for a moment. "I'm going to assume that James didn't tell you what I told him, did he?" Jessie and Meowth shared a nervous look before looking back at Brock

"No. What is it that you told him?" She asked. Brock ran his fingers through his hair. He knew that James was probably waiting for the right time to say something. But he had the bad feeling he wasn't planning on staying anything until it was too late. It was best to tell them now, before something else happened. And so he did. He told them everything, about the illness he may suffer, the chance for miscarriage, and even his chance of death after the baby was born. And as he expected, Jesssie was in tears at the end..he sighed.

"Keep an eye on him alright?" He said, glancing at the window. The sun was rising into the sky. "Get a bit more rest of you can. If something happens, call me again or call an ambulance if you need to." He instructed. He pat Jessie's shoulder. "He might be like this for awhile. I can't say for use how long. But once the fever breaks, we'll be able to know for sure the condition of the baby. So once it does break, being him to the hospital alright?" Jessie nodded meekly. And with that, Brock left.

Jessie silently entered the room again. The bloody pink strips were resting on the nightstand and the wound had a new bandage wrapped around it. James was still unconscious and didn't seem to be much better then earlier. Jessie slowly sank down onto the bed and grasped James's hand. She held it close to her face and bit back the tears.

"You idiot." She muttered. "You should have told me. I should be known about this sooner." She didn't have the heart to really scold him tonight now. All she could do...was wait for him to wake up..


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! To everyone reading, first of all I want to thank you for reading this long! It really means the world to me! Second I wanted to point out something if you wouldn't mind. I have a poll on my page about the story ending. So far I've gotten two voters but I'd like a few more if it's alright. I somewhat had the ending planned but the results of the poll so far have me thinking different. But I'd like more votes to be sure this is what you guys wants alright? Thanks!**

The sun climbed high up into the sky. All through the night, Jessie stayed up with James, refusing to fall asleep. Meowth however, had eventually curled up at James's side and decided to rest. James still hadn't shown any signs of waking up. Jessie could feel her eyelids growing a tad bit heavy and her head consistently leaned to the side, only to snap back up a moment later. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I just rested for a moment." She told herself. She took on a new position, with her knees on the ground and kneeling on the side of the bed, rather then sitting on the edge of the bed. She let her head rest on the mattress and within a few moments, was fast asleep.

The minuted very slowly ticked by. And finally, around 11:00 AM, about six or so hours after the whole ordeal, James began to stir. His eyelids very slowly opened up, and he winced. The sun was bright and beat down on him, and his body felt..off. his head was pounding he just felt a bit faint. He could feel something covering his hand and looked to his side. Jessie was there, her head on the bed, and her hand holding tightly to his own. Did she stay with him all night? He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember what had happened the night before. He could remember getting up, feeling sick. And then feeling weak and hitting his head. It was all a blur after that.

He moved his free hand, trying to touch his forehead, but his fingers brushed against something soft. At his other side was Meowth, curled up against his side. A small smile passed his lips. Meowth stayed too? How nice. He touched his forehead where he remembered hitting it. His hand came in contact with something other then flesh. Was that a bandage? And upon glancing about the room, he could see bloody, pink strips in the nightstand. Was that what Jessie used for him? Slowly he began to put the pieces together about what happened. She probably called a doctor, who out a proper bandage around his head and evaluated him. Poor Jessie. She must have been so scared!

He adjusted the grip Jessie hand on his hand and then squeezed hers so that she would be alerted. Jessie shifted and moaned a bit before lifting her head. Her eyes widened and she sat straight up on her knees. "James! Your awake!" She said, shock clear in her voice. "Are you feeling alright? Does anything hurt?" She asked, resting the back of her hand in his cheek. He was still awfully warm..

James shook his head. "I feel alright." He assured her. "Jessie what happened last night after I hit my head?" He asked. Jessie frowned.

"I had a doctor come to see you. He stitched up the wound and.." her head turned down to just stare at their hands. "And he told me about your condition." James sighed. It was likely that it was Brock who came over.

"And he told you everything didn't he?" James said softly.

"He did. James why didn't you tell me things sooner? About the twerp being your doctor? About the condition of the baby? About YOUR condition? James, I need to know about these things, and it isn't fair for you to keep these things to yourself." Jessie scolded.

Now it was James's turn to look down. "I didn't want to make you worry." He said quietly.

"Worry? This is your life we're talking about! Shouldn't I get to know what going on in these cases?" As she spoke, her mind suddenly brought up what James had said just two weeks ago.

 _Darn it Jessie! I'm practically dying and you don't even care!_

Is this what he meant? He had lied to her hadn't he? "James don't push me away alright? I'm sorry for all of the things I said to you okay? I'm sorry for getting so angry. But that still doesn't give you the right to hide things like this from me!"

"I thought...you didn't care about the baby."

"I don't! But I care about you James! You have to tell me these things. If you could potentially be risking your life, then I want to know about these things." She brought up her hand and wiped her eyes. "I don't want to lose you James. I never want to lose you." Her crying was what woke Meowth up. He crawled up on top of James and sat on his chest, looking at him.

"Same goes for me James. I don't wanna be looking you either. So you gotta tell us these things okay? No more secrets." James nodded. He was extremely relieved. He was afraid that the two of them would be angry with him if they ever found out what he was hiding from them. They didn't seem angry. Just upset. Jessie turned to Meowth.

"Meowth, do me a favor. Go to the kitchen and get some water and the thermometer alright?" She asked. Meowth nodded and hopped from the bed, for once, not complaining about having to do everything around here. Once he was gone, Jessie leaned forward, so both arms were on the bed, and her head was against James's stomach. She knew that Meowth didn't know where the thermometer was, so Jessie and James would be able to have a few moments to themselves.

"Two and a half months.." she said softly.

"Indeed." James responded.

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Do you regret it?"

"No."

"Are you scared?"

"...yes."

"Really?"

" Mm-hm. I always have been." He reached out his hand, and placed it on top of Jessie's head. She didn't say anything. Just let it rest there. "Wouldn't anybody be?"

"Your right." Without much warning, New tears sprang into her eyes. But her expression didn't change. She continued to lie with him. "I'm scared too." James turned his head to look towards the window. He could also feel small tears beginning to form, but he didn't want her to see them. "But everything's going to be okay right? Your not going to leave me right?" She asked. James didn't answer her. She curled her lips in a bit as the tears started falling. "Right James? Can you promise?" Again no answer. Instead James brought his free hand up to his eyes to shield his tears. He knew that there was a chance of him dying. He couldn't promise her anything.

Jessie gripped tightly to the bedsheets and moved over. Her head was off of James's stomach and on the bedsheets. She buried her face into them and began sobbing. One hand was on the sheets, while the other still held James's.

"I'm sorry." James said, his voice cracking. "I can't promise you anything right now. I don't know what's going to happen. And I think that's why I'm so scared." It was silent between them for a moment, the only sounds hear in the room being Jessie's crying, and James's occasional soft sobbing. He swallowed past the thick lump in his throat and spoke.

"But.." Jessie lifted her head to look at him. James turned his head again and pushed himself into a sitting position. It made his head spin a bit and his stomach flip but he ignored it, and brought his other hand to Jessie, wiping away her tears. "I can promise you this. I'll do my best okay? I will try not to be weak and I'll do my best to get better soon. But that's all I can promise alright? Is that alright?"

Jessie sniffles and nodded. "Okay James. If you can promise me that much then I'll take it. But I'm going to hold you to that promise you got it?" James chuckled and nodded.

"Alright then. I'll do my best." They stayed like that for a moment before Jessie turned to the door and frowned.

"I swear, what is taking that cat so long?" She muttered.

"Here, let me go check on him." James offered, preparing to stand up. But Jessie quickly put her hand on his chest and had him lie back down.

"Absolutly not." She said firmly. "Your still sick. Your not going to be lifting a finger you understand? You need to get better, and to do that, you need plenty of rest. So resting is exactly what your going to be doing from now on until you get better. Now stay there." She instructed. And with that, she stood and left the room, hobbling a bit because of her legs being sore from kneeling for so long. James lie back and watched her go. He couldn't help but feel a bit worried. Resting? But for how long would that be? And did Jessie really plan to take care of him for so long? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe...

And thus, mother hen Jessie was born.


End file.
